When I was a Puppy
by SerpentWinged
Summary: During the Summer before Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry is accidently stuck in his animgus form, a labrador puppy. Sirius, Remus and the Weasley children must help look after him. I woner how this is goa turn out?
1. Of Animagi and Gingers

I barked up at Sirius and Remus, who just blinked.

"How did a puppy get in here?" Sirius asked. I glanced into a mirror and saw my reflection for the first time. I was a small black Labrador puppy with a white patch above my left eye, clearly indicating where my scar was when I was in human form. Let me explain a few things to you about what got me here…

Firstly, you should know that my name is Harry Potter. Secondly, no, you may not have an autograph.

Apparently I am an animagus. You see, I was sitting here minding my own business when suddenly, I can across a rather interesting spell. _Animagius Lulonius. _And of course Fred and George, being their helpful selves, had to come and read it over my shoulder. This now has resulted in me turning into a puppy.

And a damn cute puppy I am.

Sirius bent his hand down to pat me on the head. I licked his finger, purely because Padfoot insists on waking me up every morning by shoving his wet nose in my face. Sirius smiled and scratched me behind the ear.

_Oooohhh… that feels good… I can see why Crookshanks likes it so much…_

I felt my back leg beating against the footstool. Sirius and Remus now both wore identical grins.

"He's adorable!" Remus all but squealed. I barked at him, wagging my tiny tail. It's rather strange being a dog. I like it.

"Can we keep him Moony, can we, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Sirius begged, whining like a schoolchild. Remus nodded his head frantically.

"He's so cute!" Remus said again, scratching my neck. I yipped happily. Fred and George were still going to pay though.

"He needs a name." Sirius declared.

"How about mischief?" Remus said, eyeing me with an amused grin. I barked in agreement and rolled over onto my back, my tail still wagging. Sirius couldn't resist tickling my tummy.

_Hahaha… Sirius stop it… that tickles!_

I guess I must be making a sound that should be somewhat like laughing. wriggled out of the way of the tickling hands and onto my stomach. I looked up at them and barked. I opened my emerald eyes wide, and looked up at them cutely. They both visibly crumbled. Soon I found myself being lifted into Sirius's arms, and felt a nose nuzzling me in the neck. I decided it was time for some payback, and began licking Sirius's nose and mouth.

"Hey! Stop that you little mutt!" Sirius said, laughing and trying to remove my nose from his face. I stopped, and looked up at him and sniffed his face. He pushed me away, still laughing. "He's out to get me, this one."

"No, he'd never do that! Would you, mischief?" Remus said, poking me gently on the nose.

_That's what you think…_

I hopped out of Sirius's arms and ran from the room.

"Hey! Come back!" Sirius called after me. I ran into a crowed room and jumped up onto the table. I spotted my targets. I leapt at Fred, knocking him to the floor.

_Oh revenge is SWEET…_

"Meep!" He squealed as my fur made contact with his face. I licked his face with my wet tongue, making him scream like a girl. I heard laughing in the background, which sounded a lot like Ron. Ron knew aswell of course, as he had guessed when he saw Fred and George standing over my canine self. I felt a pair of hands wrap around me and lift me off the Weasley twin. I turned my face to see the scolding eyes of Remus.

"Mischief, no!" He scolded. I dropped my puppy ears and looked at the ground.

"Now look what you've done, Remus! You made him sad!" Sirius said, coming into the room. I looked up with sad eyes and put on my best puppy dogface. Remus's heart melted.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He said, nuzzling me to his chest. I just yipped and wagged my tail. Remus blinked down at me, and Ron snorted.

"That's a demon dog, that is." Fred scowled as he stood up, glaring at George and Ginny who were both rolling around on the floor clutching their sides. I barked and poked my tongue out at him. He blinked.

"Mischief wouldn't hurt a fly, would you?" Sirius said, scratching behind my ear.

"I don't know Sirius," Ron said. "Harry has a habit of causing trouble."

It took a moment for what Ron had said to sink in. Sirius and Remus avoided each others gazes. The room was silent and everybody was looking at me. I simply sat there gazed up at the two men.

"Well this is awkward." Remus said finally, staring down at me. I yipped in agreement.

"How?" Sirius asked, staring down at me. I point my paw accusingly at the twins, who glare back at me. I then hop down off the table and into the living room. I crawl under the sofa and pull out the book I had been reading, still open on the page with that bloody spell. I shove it in front of Sirius, who, along with the rest of the present order, had followed me in. Sirius picked up the book, his eyes widening when he saw the spell. He handed the book to Remus. Remus read the paragraph, then looked down at me.

"Well Harry," He said. "It seems like you'll be in this form for a few weeks."

"Isn't there anyway to change him back?" Ginny asked.

"I'm afraid," Remus started. "That this will only wear off with time."

I barked, bringing the attention back to me. Ginny leant down and picked me up.

"Don't worry Harry," She said with a mischievous smirk. "I'll get the twins back for you." I licked her face.

Ginny grinned. She wasn't that bad looking, either…

_I'll have to ask her out… _

Sirius ran a hand over his face, and looked at the room.

"Harry will switch from human mind to animal mind every other day. PLEASE help look after him when he's not in human mind." I yelped. Ginny scratched me behind the ear, and I wagged my tail and licked her face. She grinned and playfully pushed my nose away.

"And they called it, puppy love!" Fred and George sung, grins covering both of their faces.

"Shut it!" Ginny hissed. They both shut up. Sirius looked at me, and I dug my nose into Ginny's neck. Sirius raised an eyebrow at me with an amused smile. I just stared back at him with innocent eyes.

Yep, this Summer was gonna be _good_.

**Is it any good? Please tell me! XD**


	2. Of Baths and Mud

**Next CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em>RUN!<em>

I dive under a chest of drawers as Ginny, Fred and George speed into the room.

"Harry, come out already!" George yelled. I bet you're wondering why I am hiding. Simple answer...

"It's bathtime!" Ginny hollered. Now do you see my dilema? I slide back until I was crouched against the wall.

"If we have to get you out by force, we will!" Fred said, getting down on his hands and knee's in front of the chest. I simply yelped in protest.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" George said. The light covered me as the drawers moved away. I looked up at the smug faces of my current enemys. Ginny's hands moved quickly towards me. I was faster though. I charged out of the room. I almost made it into the back garden until...

_WHAM!_

I collided with a pair of tall legs. I looked up. Ah Crap.

_Snape-a-freaking-doodle._

He picked me up more gently than I would have thought and plonked me into the arms of Fred.

"I believe this is yours, Mr Weasley. Do try to take better care of your pets." And with that, he walked away. I looked up into the eyes of my capturer. His eyes glistened with mirth.

"Bathtime, _Mischeif_."

_I'm doomed!_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you <em>lost <em>him!" Bill moaned.

"He ran away! He can't have gotten far, he's only little." Charlie said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sirius and Remus are gonna burry us alive!" Bill hissed, checking behind the curtain.

You see, I was now under the extremly _watchful _eye of Charlie and Bill Weasley. They've been so watchful in fact, they've managed to lose me. Well, not so much lose, more allow me to hide in the one place nobody will ever find me. Under my invisibility cloak. Insert my own smugness.

"Bill! Charlie!" Remus's voice called from upstairs. "Can you bring Harry up now?"

"We'd love too Remus! We really would!" Charlie said as he walked right past me. Remus was in the room in an instant, Sirius at his heels.

"Where is he?" Sirius said quickly, his eyes passing over me twice as he looked over the room.

"We now he's in here. The doors been shut." Bill said as he looked in an open cupboard. Suddenly, a specktral of dust shot up my nose. I sneezed.

_Crud._

**Third Person**

"Choo!" Sirius heard from somewhere near his feet. He reached down, a puzzled look on his face. His hand grasped around something smooth. His eyes narrowed as he pulled the cloak off an extremely dusty Harry.

"So," He started, folding his arms. Harry gulped.

**End of third Person**

I gulped.

"This is where you have been hiding, eh?" Remus said, bending down and glaring at me.

I slide away. Sirius grabs me around the middle and hoists me up into his arms.

"Do we have to put you in a kennel?" He growled, pulling me into the conservatory. He opened the door and shoved me out into the garden. "You can come back in when you have thought about what you done."

"You had us all worried sick!" Remus hissed.

"And we were fearing for our lives!" Bill chimed in. I growled at him.

"We'll come and find you in a bit." Sirius said, obviously still mad. And with that, he slammed the door shut and pulled the curtains.

_Well, that could have gone better._

I walked on for a bit, before I came across a rather muddy puddle. An evil grin spreads across my face.

REVENGE!

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

It was ten minutes later before Remus told Ron to open the back door to let Harry in. Though Ron wasn't quite expecting this.

A mud covered Harry puppy sat in front of the door.

"Mate?" Ron said, bending down and scratching the puppy behind the ear. Harry looked at Ron a second, before dashing into the house, mud splattering in every direction.

"Harry had better run when he's back to normal." Ron said to himself as he began chasing after the dog.


	3. Of Padfoot and Left Shoes

**Ah, so one lovely reviewer wants shoes to be eaten... interesting... *Evil villian laugh* :)**

_RUN...RUN...PANT...PANT...RUN...RUN...PANT...PANT...SPLAT!_

Everybody in the Order is Chasing after me, and I am so in for it when I get changed back.

It's worth it.

There was now mud covering every wall, Half of the order were covered head to toe in dirt, and I was scared as hell.

BUT NO MATTER!

"Harry James Potter you are in so much trouble when you turn back!" Sirius yelled at me as I spun around a corner. I felt a stinging hex hit my bum. I ran faster. I saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway just a little way up the corridor. I jumped behind him, cowering just under the hem of his neon purple robes. I swear this man has stranger wardrobe choices than Luna.

"Erm..." Everybody stopped sheepishly when they saw Dumbledore.

"Lost something?" Dumbledore asked with a small grin.

"Not really lost..." Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck. "More misplaced."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "Well I must say I have not seen the young pup that you are looking for."

"Oh..." Sirius said. "Well if you find him, let us know."

"I will." Dumbledore nodded. The order members split up, continuing looking for Harry. When they were all gone, I slid out and sat in front of Dumbledore.

_Cheers Dumbles!_

"Bark!" I wagged my tail. Dumbledore knelt down and petted my head.

"You are a mucky pup, aren't you Harry?" Dumbledore said with a grin. I sneezed. Dumbledore chuckled. "Well you had best be on your way now, Harry. I shall keep your whereabouts a secret."

"Woof!" I wagged his tail. Dumbledore chuckled and walked away from me. I trotted away, heading into the garden again. I yelped suddenly as a pair of soft hands closed around my sides.

"Bad dog." I turned my head to see Ginny. "You know better than to run away!"

I hung my head in shame. I looked up and licked Ginny's cheek. Ginny giggled and pet me on the head.

"Naw, how can I stay mad at you?" She grinned. I barked happily and nuzzled her neck. "Well, I guess we have to round up the others."

"Bark!" I barked and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. She took one look at me then crumbled.

"Oh... alright. I'll keep them off your trail for a few minutes." She said, kissing me on the nose then putting me back on the floor. I poked her ankle with my nose before running off into the hall... where suddenly my mind started turning canine...

* * *

><p><strong>Now would I be that cruel to just leave you hanging? ... Probably. But if you click on de scroll thingy over there ...<strong>

* * *

><p>Third Person<p>

Fred, George, Bill, Remus and Sirius were running through the corridors frantically.

"Wait!" Fred said suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Bill asked. Fred pressed his ear to the door to the cloak room. The others did the same. Sure enough, a growling sound could be heard. "Harry!"

The Twins pushed the door open, took one look at the cloak room, then fell over laughing.

Harry, by the looks of things, had chewed up everybody's left shoe, and the bottom of everybody's cloak.

"Harry!" Remus moaned. Harry looked up and barked, wagging his tail at the same time.

"You are so dead when you change back!" Sirius said, coming forward and pulling his shoe from Harry's mouth.

Harry rolled on his back and wagged his tail. Bill grinned and walked forward. He knelt by Harry and rubbed Harry's belly. Harry's back foot thumped in the air.

"Awww..." Bill cooed.

"His brain must be in canine mode." Remus said. "Sirius, change into Padfoot and see if you can talk to him."

Sirius nodded and turned into Padfoot.

_"Hello Harry." _Sirius barked to Harry. Harry looked up.

_"Harry? Is that my name? It's a very nice name isn't it? What's your name?" _Harry said this all very quickly, making Sirius only catch a few words.

_"My name is Sirius. Sirius Black."_ Sirius said, wagging his tail. Harry looked at him for a second, before leaning forward playfully.

_"Play!" _He demanded. Sirius barked a laugh.

_"Alright then puppy, but your gonna have to be quick to escape me!" _Sirius bounded after Harry, leaving a very annoyed Remus, and soppy looking Bill, and two hysterical twins to clean up the shoe situation.

* * *

><p><strong>FLUFF WARNING! YOU COULD DIE OF CUTENESS!<strong>

Harry was unexpecting as Sirius pounced onto him, pulling them both to the floor. They wrestled with each other for a minute, before Sirius manged to pin a very hyper Harry underneath him. Harry rolled onto his back and wagged his tail, looking up at his 'Dogfather'.

_"Gottcha!" _Sirius barked in triumph. Harry pouted, which made Sirius bark a laugh at him. Sirius noticed that the fur on Harry's chest/neck area was all scruffy. Just like his real hair. Sirius sighed and bent his head down. His nose touched Harry's neck for a second before he starting licking the messy fur. Harry was still for a moment, before he frantically tried to escape the wet tongue. Sirus huffed and put one of his front paws on Harry's belly to hold him still. Harry yelped and kicked his legs, but found himself unable to do more than that.

_"Sirius, get off_!" Harry whined.

_"Keep still and i'll be done faster_!" Sirius shot back, making Harry growl at him. Sirius lightly bit Harry's shoulder blade.

_"OW_!" Harry yelped in pain.

_"That's what you get when you growl at me, puppy." _Sirius said with a slight smirk.

_"No fair!" _Harry whinged. Sirius smirked and poked Harry's belly with his nose, pulling a yelp of laughter from Harry. Satisfied, Sirius pulled back and surveyed Harry half-decent fur.

_"It'll do..." _Sirius said, looking at a squirming Harry-Puppy. _"For now at least."_


	4. Of Furry Black things and Blankets

THIRD PERSON

* * *

><p>Sirius, was exhausted. Harry-puppy had worn him out in just one hour. Man, he was getting old. Harry had destroyed half of the house, eaten everybody's left shoe, torn all the bed sheets in half, and scared the living daylights out of Kreacher by chasing him all over the house. Now though, thankfully, Harry had fallen asleep and was curled up in a ball on Sirius's lap. Sirius had changed back into human form somewhere in the middle of the 'Jump on Sirius and try to brutally rip his ear off' game that Harry had going on, and Harry had worm himself out so much tearing at the sofa, he had just curled up on Sirius's lap and fallen asleep. Sirius pushed his hair behind his ears and looked down at the sleeping puppy. He had to cover his mouth to stop himself from bursting into laughter.<p>

Harry was obviously dreaming, because his legs were kicking out madly. He heard the door open, and Remus walked in. Remus took one look at Harry and collapsed in laughter. Sirius gave up and burst into a giggle fit. The loud noises awoke Harry. He yelped in suprise, and acciently rolled off Sirius's lap and onto the floor with a loud BADOOF.

"Oh Harry..." Remus choked out, looking at the puppy through tears of laughter.

Harry jumped up quickly and looked around, and spotted something behindhim. Something long, black and furry. He jumped around, trying to get it. He looked and jumped back in suprise. It'd gone! Harry turned his head and spotted it again. He turned and tried to pounce on it, ending with him getting tangled in the hem of Sirius's robes. Sirius was to busy clutching his aching stomach to help, so he let Harry escape by himself.

Harry looked at the black thing behind him out of the corner of his eye. This time, he had a plan. As it moved, he would chase after it! He saw it moving behind him, almost _tauntingly_. He lept at it, and when it moved, he dove after it. He ended up spinning in circles for a time period of exactly 3.23 minutes. He would have kept going, had Remus not calmed down enough to crawl over to him and hold him still. Harry looked up at him, his eyes trying to follow each of the seven Remus's that were moving around before him at the same time.

"I think that we should all probably go to bed now." He said with a slight grin.

"Ahh, Moony do we _have _to?" Sirius moaned.

"Yes." Remus said firmly, as if talking to a three year old (Or a thirty something man with the mental age of a three year old...). "But Harry can sleep in _your _room. I don't want him chewing up my robes."

"So you don't mind if he chews _my _robes then?" Sirius said, faking a hurt look.

"Of course not!" Remus said cheerfully, lifting Harry up and handing him to Sirius. "Night night, sleep tight! Don't let the demon puppies bite!"

"Comforting thought..." Sirius murmered as they proceded up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sirius set a blanket on the floor and turned back towards the bed, where he had diposeted Harry not moments ago. Only, Harry wasn't there. Or anywhere... Sirius looked under the bed.<p>

"Harry?" No reply. He looked in the wardrobe.

"Harry!" No reply. He continued looking for around ten minutes, before he heard a growling noise from the corner of his room. He turned around, and groaned when he saw Harry chewing up the blanket.

"Harry, bad dog!" He scolded. Harry looked up at him and whined. "No chewing the blanket. It's bad!"

Harry lay down and his his face under his front paws. Sirius tried to remain strong... be manly... be a man Sirius ... SIRIUS ORION BLACK DO - NOT- GO -

"Awwwwww!" Sirius cooed loudly, moving forward and enveloping Harry into a hug. Harry sneezed. Sirius looked down to see that Harry's face had become tangled in his hair. "Oops..."

He gently removed Harry from his hair. He put an unbreakable charm on the blanket. He sat Harry on it, then went and put his jammies on. When he came back into his bedroom, Harry was curled up at the end of his bed.

"No Harry, you have to sleep on the blanket." Sirius said, lifting Harry up and putting him on the carpet. Harry whined and stood up again. Sirius gave him the _look _and slipped into bed. He turned out the light and pulled the covers to his chin. He was almost asleep...

Until the bed creaked.

Sirius looked up and saw Harry had jumped up on the end of th bed again. Sirius groaned.

"Harry, off." He said. Harry didn't move. "Off!" He said again. Harry still didn't move. Sirius sighed and sat up. He picked up the puppy and put him back on the floor. He got back in his bed, then...

_Crrrreeeeeaaaaakkkkkk_!

"Harry go to sleep!" Sirius moaned. Harry barked, crawling up to the pillows. He dug his nose in the crook of Sirius's elbow and huffed. Sirius sighd and lifted his arm up. Harry yelped happily and settled down next to Sirius's face.

"You are going to be the death of me, Harry Potter-Puppy." Sirius said with a small giggle.


End file.
